The Story of Their Life
by Wildcat Wells
Summary: [Amber Estep]


  
Title: **The Story of Their Life**  
Author: Amber Estep

[note: Ms. Wells, you should do a final check tomorrow for posts because it can take up to 24 hours for these to show up. Thanks! Btw – Amber, you didn't give me a category so I just slapped it under misc. movies because I don't know if this is original or what – but it's really good!    -- Becky ]

  
"What do you mean you're pregnant?"  
  
"I mean, you and I are going to have a baby. We're going to be parents?"  
Pam and Karl never expected to have a baby. They already had one and they could barely make ends meet then. How were they going to have another child to raise.   
  
"I don't know how we can sweetie," says Karl. "I mean, I work day in and day out and we barely survive. How can we have another person to care for?"  
  
"I know that times are rough but we've lasted this long and we can keep going. How many times has Pastor Hamm told us to trust in God? And how many times has He helped us out? All we can do is pray and let God take care of us, and our family," says Pam.  
  
"I guess you're right. I was just a little nervous," declares Karl.  
  
Nine months later Amanda Jean was born to Pam and Karl on October 29. They were so excited and happy that all their worries about money went right out the window.   
Life seems so exciting. Money has come together and the family doesn't have to stress so much about the monthly bills. They finally got caught up on all the late bills and so they decide to buy a new mini-van. The payments were a little high but they figured that they've gotten caught up and they should reward themselves for all their hard work.   
One day Pam meets Karl at his truck one evening for she had some news to tell him. "What's wrong honey?" Karl asks.   
  
"I kinda have something to tell you," Pam declared nervously.  
  
"Well what is it? Why are you so nervous?"  
  
"I'm pregnant!" Pam says. As she looked at Karl she thought she was going to have to run. He just stood there and stared at her, not saying a word.   
  
"Oh. That's not what I thought you were going to say," Karl finally says.  
  
"I'm really sorry honey. I was really careful and everything. I don't understand why this is happening to us. When we finally have some breathing room with the bills something unexpected comes up."   
  
"Don't worry about it sweetie. You know what I've learned at Bible study lately? I've learned that events in our lives happen for a reason because that's what God wants. Obviously this was all in God's plan when He created this family of ours and we have to trust that he will help us along but we've got to let him. We can't do what we please and just throw Him in the closet," Karl states.  
  
"I guess you're right. I'm sorry. I was just nervous about how everything would come together this time," says Pam.  
  
Five years later, Pam and Karl have three kids, Katherine, Amanda, and Scott. While things in life aren't the easiest for this family, they still manage to do the wonderful events that they love. Katherine is at the age where she wants the designer clothing, Amanda loves to play tennis, and Scott just wants to be outside. Sometimes Pam and Karl feel really bad because their kids aren't able to get the things that their friends are able to.  
  
"Mom, can I have a new pair of Nike tennis shoes?" Says Katherine.  
  
"I don't know honey. You know how tight money is and we have two other kids to buy for, and Nike shoes are pretty expensive in our budget." Says Pam.   
  
"Come on Mom. All my friends have them and I never get to get anything cool because there's never any money. Why is that?"  
  
"I don't know honey. Your father and I are doing everything we can to let you kids have what you want but it just doesn't always work."  
  
Amanda enjoys playing tennis with all the spare time to can round up and loves to play the sanction tournaments on the weekends. More and more money has to be put out to get Amanda the equipment to play this sport that she loves, but the money just isn't coming together this month.  
  
"Honey, can we talk?" Karl asks Amanda.  
  
"Sure daddy. What's up?"   
  
"Well……I don't know how to say this. We can't have you playing tennis anymore because it's just getting too expensive and we can't pay so much for you when we have two other kids to raise too," says Karl.  
  
"But how can that be? How is there not enough money? You and mommy have always told me that you would let me do whatever I set my mind to. I really enjoy tennis daddy and I want to keep playing," shouts Amanda.  
  
"I know you do sweetie. I love watching you play because you really do kick some butt, but sometimes the money just doesn't come through. I am not saying that you will never be able to play again it's just that we can't have you playing a tournament every weekend," Karl says as he stares at his crying daughter.   
  
"I guess I understand daddy. I realize that you and mommy work hard to keep food on the table and that I'm not the only one around here that needs things. It's ok. Don't worry."  
  
Karl watched as his crying daughter goes off to her room after he just shattered her dreams of ever becoming a professional tennis player. The first thought that crosses his mind is why does this happen to me?  
  
"Hey daddy!" Scott says while running to him.  
  
"Hey son. How was your day at preschool?"  
  
"It was great. We got to have extra long recess today," Scott says excitingly.  
  
"Well that's great," says Karl.  
  
"Daddy, do you think I can get a new squirt gun?"  
  
"I don't know Scott. Money is pretty tight right now and I don't know if we can manage"  
  
"How come money is always tight? It seems like you and mommy are always struggling with money."  
  
"I honestly don't know Scott. Sometimes there just isn't enough money to go around. Maybe one day when you have a family you'll understand a little better."  
  
"That's ok about the squirt gun daddy. Maybe some other time," says Scott.  
  
Once again Karl watches one of his children go off disappointed just because they were unable to get something because of money. So Karl decides that what he has to do is just pray. He knew this was the only way to resolve anything.  
  
"Dear Lord, I know that I have asked a lot of you but I just ask that you help Pam and I raise our children with some comfort. I know that it was not comfortable up on that cross but I don't think that my children really understand that. What do I tell them about this money problem we are having? I just want to hand everything over to you and I would ask that whatever you want to be done that you do it. I am giving it all to you. Amen."  
  
  
The next morning, on the way to work, Karl is hit by a vehicle that ran a red light and was put into the hospital. Karl had two broken legs, a broken wrist, and had to swollen vertebrate, and he had to undergo many surgeries to fix all of this.   
  
"How are we going to pay for all this?" says Karl.  
  
"Don't worry about that. All you need to worry about is getting better and coming home to your children. They really miss you," says Pam.  
  
"I know. I miss them too. How are they doing?"  
  
"They are doing just fine. They don't understand what happened but as soon as you get up to a private room I can bring them in to see you."  
  
"That's awesome. But you still haven't answered my question about how we're going to pay for all this."  
  
"Why do you always worry? Weren't you the one that when I was pregnant with Scott said that we should trust in the Lord and let Him do everything? And isn't that what we've done and it has worked?" declares Pam.  
  
"I guess so. But this times it is really serious. Do you know how much this stuff will cost? It costs like five hundred dollars just for the ambulance ride. There's no way we are ever going to let our children have any luxuries." Shouts Karl.  
  
"Just don't worry. The more you worry that more time it will take for all this to heal. We need you at home and healthy. Stop worrying and just pray. I know that God will guide us through and be right here by our side the whole way," says Pam.   
  
Twenty years later Katherine, Amanda, and Scott all come home for a little family reunion. Katherine is married and has two children, Amanda and her husband adopted two little Vietnamese children, and Scott and his wife have a little boy. Karl is finally retired from his job after thirty five years and Pam continues to substitute teach.  
  
"How is everyone? It seems like forever since we've seen anyone?" says Katherine.   
  
"We are doing just fine. I am still subbing in the public schools and your father has finally hit his retirement," says Pam.  
  
"My family and I are doing well. Our two little girls are just wonderful. I am still teaching tennis at the local club and Aaron here is coaching the cross country team at the high school," says Amanda.   
  
"Well, we are doing just fine. Little Matt is playing t-ball for the city league and I am still building buildings all over the city," says Scott.  
  
"Well, from the sounds of it, you all have grown up very well.  
You know, I wanted all of you to come here because I wanted to talk to you. I just want you to sit here and listen to what I'm saying before you say anything.   
When your mother and I were raising you, we had nothing. We could barely afford shoes on your feet and we even had to have Amanda give up tennis. We thought that everything would come together but the money just never seemed to come around. We wanted to give you all every luxury we could but we just couldn't and it hurt our hearts to see you all hurt just as much as we did. So your mother and I have decided to give each of your children twenty thousand dollars toward their college education," states Karl.  
  
The children just sat there and stared. They didn't know what to say. Why was he doing this?  
"I don't think that is necessary dad," says Katherine.  
  
"I agree. Just because times were tough then doesn't mean you have to pay us back for it now," Scott tells his dad.  
  
"Dad, all three of us knew what you and mom did to give us all we had. Even though we didn't appreciate it then, we do now. You see, all of us turned out just fine and have moved on in our lives. I guess we just realized that not having money was the story of our lives. It was just something that we had to deal with," cries Amanda.  
  
"Look, this is what we have decided to do and we feel it is what God wants us to do also. Please take it and lets go have a visit with our grandkids," Karl states.


End file.
